Conejos Destinados
by Habamaki
Summary: Y si tu mundo en blanco y negro se sumiera en colores tan solo con ver a una persona sabrás que ésta es tu destinada y debes estar ahí para él o ella.
1. Azul en los ojos

**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen como tampoco lo hace la imagen de cover. Si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra, mis disculpas.  
Ooc  
SoulmatesAU - Gintama High AU  
Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Conejos destinados**

* * *

Ella, dieciséis años, única familia su madre, sukonbu, fuerza bruta por practicar karate desde los seis años.

Nunca creyó en el destino por el cual todos a su alrededor caminaban, no creía en las parejas destinadas, ni en los encuentros destinados ni mucho menos en las almas gemelas. Todo eso era un caso perdido con el cual sus amigas del instituto se entretenían.

El mundo era una loca telenovela diaria que partía desde las doce de la madrugada hasta las once con cincuenta y nueve minutos de la noche. Pero había una peculiaridad, nadie en el mundo nacía viendo colores, sabían de ellos por lo que los mayores les contaban, al menos ella sabía que sus ojos eran azules, iguales a los de su madre debido a que ella se lo decía innumerables veces a partir desde que ella nació.

Su madre tuvo a su alma gemela, las abandono por una situación que Kagura no quiere y no va a entender. Sin embargo ella le agradece a él porque por eso nació su hermosa hija con los ojos del mismo color que ella.

Lamentable era que su hermosa hija no tenía ni la menor intención de cruzarse con su alma gemela, ni menos conocer el hermoso azul que inundaban sus ojos. La joven nació con la desesperanza en su conocimiento, solo conocía el esfuerzo y que todo llegaría si es que dabas un precio a cambio, por lo que ella se esforzaba el triple que cualquiera para tener lo que quería.

Iba al instituto, hacía sus clases, hablaba con sus amigos, practicaba karate con su mejor amigo de la infancia, regresaban a casa y comían la cena preparada por su madre.

Incontables veces preguntaba al cielo porque razón Sōgo no era su persona destinada, si es que parecían una pareja en cada situación en las que se veían situados. Discutían, se querían, ellos habían hasta dado su primer beso con el otro. Pero nada. Solo lo mismo, siempre lo mismo. Eran dos chicos en búsqueda de su destino tratando de no decir que buscaban éste pues nadie debía saber que estaban más desesperados que otros por encontrarlos.

Kagura era buena para meterse en peleas callejeras, sobre todo cuando se trataba con pandillas. Abusaba de los abusadores y golpeaba como si de un luchador se tratase. Siempre la tenían que rescatar de una u otra manera pues sino tenía problemas con la policía, que casualmente el que se la llevaba detenida no era nada más ni nada menos que el tutor legal de su mejor amigo.

Pero esa tarde, contra seis chicos de un instituto cercano, los nudillos ya rojos de tanto haberlos estampados contra robustos cuerpos masculinos, las piernas agotadas de tanto moverse, quiso que por esas casualidades de la vida se encontrase con el señor Gorila, o que al menos su madre viniese a rescatarla demostrando su valentía y gran fuerza, sin embargo, nadie llegaba en su salvación.

Con el cuerpo casi estremeciéndose del calor del momento y de la horrible situación estaba casi deslizándose por la pared de concreto que estaba detrás de ella, cerrando los ojos en ese vano intento de desaparecer, regañándose por haber tenido dos malditas peleas antes que esa, sintió que algo o más bien alguien estaba luchando contra esos mastodontes frente a ella. Con una sencillez propia de un experto artista marcial, volaba en cada salto que propinaba, y una chaqueta negra en su espalda hizo que los tres se fuesen corriendo gritando algo que no pudo entender en su totalidad.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente esperando ver a su salvador y frente a ella un color que no supo cómo diferenciar, pero sentía estar hundiéndose como en el mar, un vacío completado dentro de sí y supo que aquella persona también estaba experimentando algo similar pero no estaba demostrando todo lo abrumador que estaba sintiendo ella.

— ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? —sintió como una chispa recorrió todo en ella.

No quería verse indefensa, apoyó una milésima de segundo su peso en sus brazos y todo comenzó a doler, los músculos, la sangre, la cabeza, las heridas, los huesos, cada maldita célula de su cuerpo.

Miró hacia el suelo en señal de desagrado con ella misma y trató nuevamente, solo que esta vez alguien la estaba ayudando.

— Creo que no será la última vez que nos encontremos —aquel muchacho de cabello trenzado, ojos profundos y un tacto brusco le daba confianza—, así que alargaremos este encuentro por un par de horas más.

— Gracias por salvarme —voz baja, su egocentrismo estaba aclamando a topes.

— ¿Ah? No te escuché —claro que lo había hecho.

— Bastardo.

Soltó una risotada mientras seguía caminando de lo más natural con ella encima de su hombro derecho, a un par de metros de donde estaban se encontraron ellos estaba un grupo de diez personas quienes saludaron al que supuso sería que la estaba cargando. Estaba exhausta, su cuerpo no aguantaba más de lo que estaba haciendo así que cayó rendida en donde se encontraba.

Al momento de despertar todo en ella sufrió una vaga tranquilidad, estaba cálido, sentía voces hablar sin moderar su tono de voz, pero tenía hambre, había despertado por aquello. Fue entonces cuando vio que aquel salvador estaba frente a ella mirándola dormir como si de un acosador se tratase viendo a su idola.

— ¿Te parezco atractiva? —preguntó amenazante.

— Mucho —era directo, tanto que le heló el cuerpo—. Agradezco que seas mi destinada —pero aquella tentadora propuesta se vio negada por una cara de asco.

El muchacho que estaba usando ropa escolar se le acerco amenazadoramente, invadiendo su metro cuadrado, con el deseo impulsivo de arrasar con todo de ella. Sus rostros estaban frente a frente y no movían sus miradas iguales, era como aquel juego infantil de quien pestañeaba primero era el perdedor. Con paciencia acarició su cabello haciendo que las hebras de este se le escapasen de lo sedoso que estaba, Kagura relamió sus labios por acto intuitivo al tenerlos resecos pero no desvió ningún segundo su mirada, al igual que él.

Pero su juego interno se vio interrumpido por el celular de la chica quien estaba sonando repetitivamente con el tono estúpido de Inoki que era el que había puesto Sōgo para marcar sus llamadas. La risa estridente del muchacho se escuchó al ver el rostro rojo de la chica contestar el teléfono de manera apresurada.

— Ya voy a casa —fue lo que dijo para marcar el fin de la llamada.

Apresuradamente tomo su bolso y sus zapatos para caminar hasta la única puerta que estaba en la habitación, al abrirla se encontró con un grupo de muchachos quienes la saludaron con un simple ademán, llegó a la puerta principal y se dio media vuelta.

— Gracias por salvarme, y gracias por no hacerme daño y…

— Creo que si agradeces por cada cosa que hice por ti hoy no terminarás nunca —no esperó respuesta y cuando abría la puerta le dedico sus últimas palabras—, qué te vaya bien, hermosa.

— ¡Bastardo!

* * *

 **HE VUELTO, Y NO CON UN ONE-SHOT. Okay, me he tardado, como mil años en publicar, y me demoraré como mil más en hacerle el segundo capítulo a este. Es demoroso, pastoso, lento y complicado, sí lo sé, pero así me gusto hacerlo. Algunos datos se irán resolviendo más adelante y no sé cuantos capítulos más le daré a este fic, capaz termino haciéndolo de treinta o qué sé yo. Que Kamui y Kagura no son hermanos, que Kamui es muy Ooc, pos me vale poco y nada, es mi maldito fic y yo solo gozo escribirlo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa existen los reviews, y sí, tranquilos, que se va a saber más de todo este universo alterno.**


	2. Rojizo en las nubes

**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen como tampoco lo hace la imagen de cover. Si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra, mis disculpas.  
Ooc  
SoulmatesAU - Gintama High AU  
Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Conejos destinados**

 **Rojizo en las nubes.**

* * *

Trato de que el problema encajase con la ecuación pero solo podía pensar en el horrible color de lápiz que le había comprado su madre, de verdad, todo ahora era tan desagradable a la vista que quería volver a tener esa deficiencia de no poder ver los colores que tenía el mundo, solo verlo en una escala de grises.

O en ese muchacho con ojos iguales a los de ella, ese cabello de color similar pero un poco más rojizo, pensar en él hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciese y ganas de correr inundasen éste, sin embargo ahí estaba sentada escuchando como Ginpachi escribía más problemas inútiles en el pizarrón ¿si quiera él era profesor especializado en matemática? Pero el mundo estaba siendo bastante inútil con ella últimamente.

Sōgo dormía a unos cinco puestos del de ella, Shinpachi escribía en su cuaderno, Soyo hablaba con una chica que no recordaba su nombre con respecto a un dorama que transmitían los jueves antes del noticiero, decir que se perdió el episodio de la semana pasada por ser "secuestrada" por los matones del Instituto Harusame y no podía ver la telenovela con tranquilidad porque no sabía con quien se quedó el episodio pasado Himeko.

Estúpido chico, estúpida Himeko, estúpido Ginpachi-sensei.

Su mamá le habló sobre que era todo ese cambio, sobre porque los autobuses eran blancos y otros azules, sobre porque el verde de la hoja del árbol, de un millón de cosas al respecto, pero solo le dio vagas palabras con respecto a su persona destinada:

"Deberán encontrarse otra vez, porque eso es lo prometido, tú y él son uno, pero esa mitad que antes no tenías conocimiento se ha revelado y debes tenerla contigo".

Sonaba a que dolía separarse, sonaba que era inevitable, sonaba que era… irresistible.

Mientras sonaba el timbre de salida de clases su mejor amigo se levantó tan rápido como un rayo dirigiéndose a la ventana, todos sorprendidos imitaron su acción, incluyéndola, pero solo que fue más perezosa en el hecho. Ahí en la entrada, a unos cien metros en diagonal se encontraban aquellos muchachos con gakuran negro, encabezados por un sonriente trenzado.

Vio en cámara lenta como su amigo saltaba desde el tercer piso hasta donde se encontraba el enemigo, él solo comenzó a golpear a toda cara que se le acercase. Ya estaba cansada de salvarle el culo a su amigo así que dejó que lo golpeasen un poco para que aprendiese la lección, el líder de esos estúpidos era mucho más fuerte de lo que podría llegar a ser Sōgo. Ella lo había presenciado de primera manera, era un artista marcial totalmente dedicado a las peleas, ponía cara de diversión cuando el oponente le estampaba un golpe en cualquier parte de su cuerpo y no mostraba ningún reclamo.

Cuando vio que los profesores comenzaban a hablar más de cerca corrió en búsqueda de la salvación porque si él caía seguramente se la llevaba a ella en el camino y eso no sucedería.

Bajó en un dos por tres colocándose delante de su amigo quien estaba agotado tomándose un tiempo de la pelea. Las miradas azuladas chocaron haciendo que ambos sonriesen, un levantamiento de mano basto que para que el grupo de bándalos asesinos que se acercaban a ella se detuviesen.

— Gracias por disipar a tu horda de matones —le gritó provocando que Okita le mirase desconcertado—, ¿podemos parar esto por hoy? Mi amigo debe llegar temprano y no puede tener más castigos.

— Vaya, que responsable.

— Lo soy.

— China, ¿lo conoces? —se afirmaba de su hombro como si ella lo fuese a abandonar.

— Soy su destinado —le respondió en sonrisa—, y creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, hermosa.

Rodó los ojos y miró a su amigo quien le miraba consultante de respuestas, solo con asentir bastó para que él le empujase hasta el otro muchacho dándole una mirada de furia y amenaza, al salir Ginpachi junto a Tsukuyo corrió en dirección a la salida mientras que Kagura tomaba de la mano al otro chico.

El resto de la pandilla se iba de allí corriendo al escuchar los gritos de los adultos diciendo que llamarían a la policía por el alboroto causado.

El corazón se le iba a salir del golpeteo que emitía, la respiración y el sudor era más acalorado y continuó, quería tomar un respiro y recostar su cuerpo contra el pavimento mirando al cielo rojizo que propinaba el arrebol de la tarde. Quería estampar su puño contra la cara sonriente que estaba un par de pasos más delante de ella, quería situar con fuerza su pie en la entre pierna del pelirrosa, sacar sus ojos con cucharas y colocarlos dentro de un frasco, pero a la vez sentía la vaga sensación de salvarle el culo cada vez que lo veía, de ayudarlo a correr por lugares donde no les encontrase.

A pasos de un puente se quedaron mirando como los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el río y como sus siluetas se veían en él de igual manera.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó luego de recuperar el aliento.

Le quedó mirando expectante, como si fuese una pregunta difícil de contestar.

— Kamui.

— ¿Solo Kamui?

— Solo Kamui —ella enarcó sus cejas haciendo un mohín y miró a otro lado.

— Solo Kamui será.

Rio al ver su cara casi enojada—, ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

— Tu nombre, ¿cuál es?

Se subió a la barandilla para mirarle triunfante y hacer el símbolo de paz con la mano— Kagura, solo Kagura.

Ambos estallaron en risa para quedarse mirando fijamente, era una sensación extraña ver por primera vez los resultados que habían obtenido con encontrarse estaban gustando, ver los tonos rojizos que pocos podían apreciar, o el color de los ojos de otra persona.

Kamui para la muchacha lucía como el típico chico solitario que se divertía con las luchas callejeras, aquel que se saltaba las clases y defendía a los inocentes de ser atacados por idiotas, era como un Robin Hood, parecía descuidado de imagen y un poco carente de sentido común, pero era diferente a eso, se podía decir que entendía perfectamente las situaciones en las que se metía y como debía salir de ello, solo que no lo demostraba y prefería que las cosas tomasen su rumbo con facilidad.

Kagura para él lucía como la niña caprichosa que buscaba llamar la atención de su mami, la cual se había hecho fuerte por las caídas de la vida y se fijaba en las ventajas y cosas bellas que le entregaba la vida, no era conformista y si algo no llegaba ella iría en busca del sin importar el costo.

Eran tan semejantes, eran piezas del mismo rompecabezas, estaban rotos por diferentes partes pero que podían ser expectantes, eran almas gemelas pero no les importaba eso, se estaban agradando por cómo eran.

— _A la mierda mi destino, te ves amigable._

— _A la mierda nuestro destino, si la vida lo quiere así sucederá._

* * *

 **Me demoré un mes... un maldito mes, creo que así podrá ir siendo la historia, hasta el momento tengo previsto que serán cuatro capítulos y la historia tendrá un desarrollo un poco completo a semejanza del típico Soulmates AU, verán los sentimientos de los personajes, y un poco el trasfondo de lo que sucede. Estoy de vacaciones y eso implica que puede haber nueva historia entremedio de ésta, pero me siento con motivación para ésta, así que estimo que los capítulos salgan una vez al mes, la primera semana de agosto y la primera semana de septiembre, pero como siempre no confirmo ni aseguro. Creo que me quedó más corto (1,158) que el anterior pero es lo que hay. Se despide Maddo Onna-san, espero sus reviews e inviten a algún amigo a que lea mis historias y sea otro del clan. Bye Bee.**


	3. Amoratado en los labios

**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen como tampoco lo hace la imagen de cover. Si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra, mis disculpas.  
Ooc  
SoulmatesAU - Gintama High AU  
Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Conejos destinados**

 **Amoratado en los labios.**

* * *

Era tarde, estaba fresco, las nubes parecían que iban a romper en lluvia en cualquier momento y una tormenta eléctrica se acercaría, no había llevado un paraguas como de costumbre, eso significaba mojar su chaqueta favorita que tenía para ir al instituto, seguramente ella tendría uno y quedaba de paso a su casa si la iba a buscar. Con paso determinado y su típica sonrisa en el rostro se despidió de Abuto y los demás diciendo que iría a su casa debido a que tenía que entrar la ropa pues la habían dejado tendida en la mañana, mentira no del todo falsa.

Al llegar a Gintama High pudo ver como todos salían del edificio, vio como esas chicas que recurrentemente estaban con Kagura salían todas juntas sin ella, podía ser que ella estuviese con el mocoso busca pleitos, pero no estaba allí con él, con desespero buscó con su mirada algún rastro de los cabellos rosas de su amiga, sin embargo la búsqueda fue en vano pues no se hallaba ahí, la confirmación llegó cuando Okita le negó con la cabeza.

Chasqueo su lengua con su paladar y procedió a seguir su camino escuchando los gritos de las niñitas estúpidas detrás del, era extraño que ella faltase a clases pues recurrentemente estaba con el mocoso o con él cuando lo hacía, pero no habían hablado desde la noche cuando le dijo que se sentía un poco mareada al levantarse de la cama, trató de recordar el camino a casa de ella pero solo podía pensar en cómo llegar al puente donde se juntaban o su casa. Ahora que lo pensaba sólo había ido una vez allí y fue muy tarde en la noche.

Un trueno sonó que partía el cielo y su cuerpo por acto involuntario y de sorpresa se estremeció.

— _Mi único miedo son los ruidos fuertes y sorpresivos —comentó llevándose el helado a la boca._

— _¿Cómo los truenos? —ganó un leve asentimiento—, qué niñita._

— _¡Cállate!_

Kagura recurrentemente se quedaba sola pues Kōka trabajaba de ocho a ocho y no tenía tiempo de descuidar su trabajo en la empresa desde que le habían ascendido. Con ansías trató de recordar donde vivía la pequeña pelirrosa para correr en ayuda de ella, pues no encontraba buena combinación un resfrío y una tormenta eléctrica, además si corría en ayuda de ella podría comer la deliciosa cena que preparaba la madre de la muchacha en vez de comer curry recalentado de la semana anterior.

Pasó a la tienda de veinticuatro horas para comprar bebidas hidratantes, parches refrescantes y un par de antibióticos que eran permitidos en el comercio abierto. Caminó casi sin rumbo pero con intuición a cada cosa que recordaba, no quería admitir que estaba preocupado pues ella estaba en una situación difícil en la cuál debía estar muy grave para cometer algún error con su madre.

Bloque de departamentos n° 016, departamento 003.

Golpeo a la puerta, dos, tres y cuatro veces, recibiendo el sonido de la lluvia y las gotas que caían de la bolsa plástica que yacía en su mano izquierda. Bajo la maseta de las flores rojizas encontró la copia de la llave bien sumida en el centro de esta para que no entrasen desconocidos, aunque solo las residentes de la casa, él y Okita conocían esa dúplica. Al entrar vio como todo estaba ordenado, una nota en la mesa y en el sofá un bulto tiritón que trataba de mantenerse oculta bajo millones de mantas mientras veía la lucha libre japonesa en la televisión.

Kamui con la risa aguantada solo pudo colocar su mano en la que intuyó que era la cabeza de su destinada para avisarle que él estaba allí. Con agilidad digna de un artista marcial ella ya estaba de pie con el mando de la televisión en la mano en posición amenazante a su supuesto atacante.

— ¡Idiota que me asustas! —gritó y su voz sonó gangosa.

— Si no llego seguramente te mueres por los relámpagos —recibió un mohín, los ojos de la chica estaban vidriosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero sus labios estaban amoratados— ¿qué haces aquí y no en tu habitación?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero sin importarle la tomo de la cintura cargándola en su hombro para caminar en dirección a la cama que estaba en la habitación contigua para depositar el bulto, la arropó de manera que nada podía salir de dentro, tomó una bandita helada que tenía en la bolsa y se la colocó en la cabeza, salió de la habitación y volvió unos minutos después con una bolsa de agua caliente y se la colocó en los pies, cuales estaban gélidos como un hielo.

Un trueno resonó en toda la habitación y la lluvia empezó más fuerte que antes, la muchacha se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos fuertemente, Kamui buscó su mano entre la ropa y se la tomó.

— Cuando era pequeño mamá hacía esto conmigo, temía tanto a los truenos pero ahora trató de recordarla en cada lluvia de primavera —la pelirrosa se le quedó mirando expectante, él nunca hablaba de su madre.

— Sería raro que te diesen miedo los truenos ahora ya que estás grandecito —rodó los ojos y apretó las mejillas de Kagura—. Grachash.

Negó con su cabeza. Le entregó la bebida hidratante para que cumpliese la función porque sabía que ella solo se había conformado con descansar en casa y no se preocupó de lo que podía deparar con la gripe, pues por las cosas más pequeñas se morían los más grandes.

— Tu mamá tuvo que haber sido muy bella.

— Sí, era la más hermosa —le dio una cálida sonrisa—, me dan miedo los resfriados, por aquello mamá murió.

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron a la par inmediatamente él dijo eso, en ese instante todo fuera de ellos dos se calló. Su amigo y destinado era un muchacho que no demostraba mucho lo que sentía ni mucho menos revelaba puntos débiles a cualquiera, ella sabía el amor que le tenía a su madre por la manera en la que su voz con anhelo se reflejaba pero esas eran las contadas veces que podía escucharlo decir aquellas cosas.

La primera vez que vio a Kōka sus ojos casi se fueron de las orbitas de la similitud que ambas mujeres compartían, solo que la madre de su amiga era unos años más joven que su difunta madre y gozaba de una salud digna de una luchadora, además su madre portaba unos ojos azules mucho más oscuros que los de la contraria.

— No me iré —murmuró despacio—, no te dejaré solo.

Una leve sonrisa en los labios algo amoratados de Kamui se mostró unos cuantos segundos, al darse cuenta de que su destinado estaba con la ropa casi empapada, se levantó levemente y le sacó el gakuran dejándolo tirado en el piso e hizo que éste se adentrara en la cama para que pudiese entrar en calor, pues ella ya no necesitaba tanto, aunque no sabía sí era culpa de la fiebre o de otra cosa más.

A los pocos minutos ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, estaban peligrosamente cerca para ser destinados pues el destino siempre se salía con las suyas.

Ella lo comprendía, para el muchacho su madre era como su padre aunque en una situación diferente, Kanna-san resultaba ser una mujer adorable por la manera en la que su marido y su hijo hablaban de ella, una persona justa y que cumplió todo lo que se propuso en la vida, aunque Kankō-san fuese algo descuidado con su hijo y con lo que pasaba con él se esforzaba el triple que todos los padres de Japón para que su hijo pudiese ser feliz, aunque vagamente uno podía entender los sentimientos sinceros del chico.

Kagura lo leía como si de un libro abierto se tratase, lo comprendía y podía ver cuando estaba nervioso, entusiasmado, feliz, triste o enojado, era una de las únicas personas, de no ser la única que podía tratar con él a su antojo, además de que media población femenina podía ver cómo era el peligroso acercamiento que ambos tenían y era un secreto a voces que ellos podían ser destinados.

Despertaron cuando sintieron que Kōka abrió la puerta de la habitación mirándolos con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro, su hija roja cual tomate al lado de un Kamui muerto de la risa por la cara que tenía la femenina.

— La cena estará lista en unos minutos —los saludó con la mano extendida—. ¿Te quedarás Kamui-kun?

— Claro —respondió tratando de contener la risa—, muchas gracias Kōka-san.

— De qué, debes avisarle a tu padre —cuando recibió el asentimiento salió de la habitación.

Kagura se dispuso a revisar su celular ignorando a su amigo quien todavía estaba dentro de la cama picoteándole la cara con su dedo índice.

— ¡Se me olvidó decirle a Sōgo! —propinó un gritito— me va a matar.

— No te preocupes —rodó la cintura de la chica con su brazo—, me vio antes de venir, supongo que sabe que estás conmigo.

— ¡De igual manera, idiota, seguramente está preocupado! —su celular salió volando al terminar la oración.

— Me enojaré si piensas en otro hombre cuando estás conmigo —la voz gruesa que usualmente usaba cuando estaba en mitad de una pelea hizo que su destinada se le quedase mirando expectante.

Los labios amoratados estaban siendo mordidos nerviosamente viendo la fija mirada del contrario, nunca habían actuado así, no eran como los típicos destinados ni mucho menos se dejaban llevar por el destino, sin embargo ahí estaban en esos instantes mirándose como presas de sus sentimientos e impulsos.

Esa sensación de cosquilleo semejante a estar enfermo se hacía cada vez más presente en ellos mientras estaban viéndose frente a frente, unas inmensas ganas de tirarse encima del otro estaban manifestándose, ya no sabían cuanto más podían seguir siendo amigos e ignorando lo que deparará el futuro.

* * *

 **Mis bellos muchachos, que hermoso es el día que les llegó, esto se tenía que subir el cuatro de Agosto y se me olvidó porque estaba de estudiosa. Aquí apreciamos al bello Kamui en su ataque de acelamiento, tengo más frío que camello en la Antártica, soñé con un canguro y este fic lo terminé hace ya un mes atrás al igual que el cuarto y último de mi mini saga. Acuérdense del review que entiendo hasta el alemán -ahí voy-, los amo, Maddo Onna-san, se me cuidan.**


	4. Escarlata en el destino

**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen como tampoco lo hace la imagen de cover. Si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra, mis disculpas.  
Ooc  
SoulmatesAU - Gintama High AU  
Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Conejos destinados**

 **Escarlata en el destino.**

* * *

No había ni un cómo ni un porqué, pero todos en el mundo nacían sin poder ver a color, tan repentina condición que se estableció. Leyendas comenzaban diciendo que las almas destinadas a estar juntas al haberse conocido y hablado por primera vez los colores comenzaran a aparecer poco a poco, iniciando con el color de los ojos de tu pareja. Estas personas se les denominaban almas gemelas.

Había historias de almas gemelas que habían prosperado tanto que solo necesitaron un segundo para decidir si pasar su vida completamente junto al otro y declararse firmemente al instante de tan solo conocerse, personas románticas que morirían por aquel sentimiento, enamorados del amor y que corrieron con suerte en la situación.

Pero, habían otras historias de destinados que por mucho que su destino los quisiera juntos nunca pudieron permanecer más de un gran tiempo a su lado, aquellos que tenían una relación con tanta química que al primer desborde asustados corrían de aquella relación.

Los padres de ambos las habían experimentado, Kamui tuvo un buen ejemplo de personas destinadas aquellas que se amaban más de lo que podían, por lo que sabía su padre le echaron de casa por hacer semejante estupidez y fue acogido por la familia de su esposa, donde formaron una hermosa familia hasta que la madre de éste falleció por leucemia, la cual la mantuvo postrada en cama debido a las insistencias y cuidados exhaustivos que tenía su marido con ella, el amor de ambos hizo que su hijo pensase que él era demasiado denso para conocer a su destino.

Kagura por su parte conoció el lado malo de las parejas destinadas, veía a sus padres recurrentemente pelear para luego terminar en apasionados besos, pero cuando las cosas ya no pudieron más Kazuma dejó a su esposa e hija abandonadas valiéndose por ellas mismas. Kōka le enseñó a su hija el maravilloso sentimiento de todo lo que conllevaba tener una pareja sin embargo su hija ya estaba con esa clara imagen de no confiar en nadie más que en ella misma y su madre.

El mundo quedaba embobado cuando ella pegaba una de sus míticas patadas al aire dejando casi noqueado al muchacho que con dificultad lograba ponerse de pie, usaba el típico traje de los estudiantes de allí con el logo que enunciaba "conejo nocturno" en su espalda y su cabello rosa estaba en una coleta alta la cual su destinado le había hecho para no tener problemas.

La furia en sus ojos se veía latente. Al medio día llamaron a la puerta de su departamento y ella como de costumbre fue a abrir encontrándose con la sorpresa más asquerosa que podía ver, el cabello castaño y sus ojos azules estaban igual a lo que recordaba de cuando era más pequeña, alto como de costumbre y un par de arrugas en su cara.

— Kagura… —su cuerpo se erizó al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Tu madre pidió verme.

No bastó más y lo hizo pasar pues sabía qué él en ningún momento de su vida había dicho mentiras. Estaba con sus labios apretados y con sus ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas, pero en ese instante cuando lo iba a echar llegó su madre diciéndole que ella lo había citado para hablar de unas cosas, ella al no poder decir nada asintió con la cabeza y mirando constantemente el teléfono esperando que pasase una media hora rápido para marcharse de allí.

El sonido del timbre volvió a escucharse y ella saltó arisca—. Es Kamui.

Vio como su padre levantaba su ceja poniendo más atención a las palabras de su hija quien corrió a su habitación e inmediatamente salió de allí con un bolsón en los brazos y una chaqueta negra masculina que tenía el bordado de flores de loto en la espalda y su nombre en lo más bajo. Al abrir la puerta se mostró al muchacho recién nombrado quien la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, entró a la casa con una caja en mano y miró sorprendido a quien era nuevo en la sala.

— Buenas tardes Kōka-san, señor —recibió una cálida sonrisa de la mujer y un apretón de manos del hombre.

— ¿A dónde irán? —preguntó amena agradeciendo el obsequio del muchacho.

— Donde Hōsen-san —respondió Kagura a su madre.

— No irás a pelear me imagino.

— Má, es el tío de Kamui si termino dañada el cuidará de mí.

— Estoy acostumbrado a salvarle el culo, no le pasará nada —rio al decir aquello provocando una mala mirada—, bueno, vamos.

— Vuelvo tarde, te amo má —le dijo al despedirse desde la entrada—, adiós Kazuma-san.

No esperó nada para salir de allí y golpear a un árbol cercano, su acompañante solo se dedicó a verla y tomarla de los hombros para dirigirse al dōjo de su tío para darles la golpiza de sus vidas a los contrincantes que irían.

Estaba ya cansada y prácticamente se tiró encima del tatami esperando el fresco del ventilador mientras escuchaba la voz de los dos hombres hablando acerca de cómo partir una sandía y como Hinowa-san conversaba con su hijo acerca de que no debía preocuparse pues era solo un resfriado casual.

Amaba estar allí tanto como le gustaba estar en casa de Sōgo hablando con su hermana, la tía de Kamui era una mujer tan adorable y buena con ella que casi la sentía como tía suya e insistía que le tratase de igual forma, en cambio su esposo siempre humillaba a su sobrino cuando iba ella contándole anécdotas de antaño y como es que su hermana cuidaba de él tan bien que Kankō se ponía celoso. Eran tan diferentes a su pequeña familia pero le entregaban el mismo calor que si estuviese con su amigo de la infancia o el regazo de su madre.

La casa estilo japonés sabía que pertenecía a la familia de su amigo pues por muy delincuente y estudiante de la secundaria Harusame era perteneciente a una familia acomodada que pertenecía al círculo más antiguo de nombres en Japón.

Escuchó la voz de su amigo y se dirigió hasta él que estaba en su habitación con unas rebanadas de fruta, estaba fresca y con poca humedad característica de Tokyo, se tiró a la cama entrando en contacto con su yo interior y sonrió al sentir el jugo dulce de sandía en sus labios.

— ¿Era tu padre? —la sonrisa se esfumo tan repentinamente que quiso haberse tragado las palabras.

— No, yo no tengo papá, ya lo sabes solo mamá y yo.

Negó con la cabeza. Recordó las palabras de la madre de su destinada acerca del padre de ella, y el impacto que dejó en el mundo de su hija quien lo adoraba tanto como si fuese un súper héroe.

Posó sus labios encima del frente de la femenina tratando de calmarla y la abrazó contra si para que se recuperase, ella sin contención se aferró a su cuerpo como si fuese su salvación y comenzó a llorar tan fuerte como pudo tratando de que todo se fuese de dentro de ella. Aquellos miedos que tenía desde pequeña, todo eso de que los hombres eran unos estúpidos Kamui y Sōgo lo expulsaron en su medida.

— Hey —murmuró contra su oído—… no te dejaré sola, nunca, te mostraré que tu destinado le patea tres veces el culo al destinado de tu madre, soy el mejor del mundo, ya sabes —la separó un poco de su lado para mirarla a los ojos—, Yato Kamui a tus servicios, hermosa.

Largo una risa con la cual lo abrazó dándole las gracias y peligrosamente se lanzó a sus labios besándolos con rapidez, tal fue el impacto que él se demoró en reaccionar pero al lograrlo la besó con más intensidad sentándola encima de sus piernas. Ambas manos enterradas en el cabello fundiéndose y el leve jaloneo que entregaba ella con su alargada trenza. No pudieron separarse una vez comenzando y llevaron sus emociones a un paso más allá del que habían tocado en un comienzo, los amigos no hacían eso y lo sabían, pero no necesitaban palabras para entender los sentimientos que estaban teniendo, así que con gran afán y apuro el muchacho bajó su cuello para marcarlo levemente.

Al creer que podían continuar decidieron tomar un respiro para verse las caras y recostarse en la cama pues ya el sueño comenzaba a invadir el cuerpo de Kagura y una buena siesta les sentaría bien pues el día había sido muy agitado.

Estaban frente a frente mirándose como si quisiesen matarse mutuamente pero en ese instante ambos apretándose la mano ninguno cedió, Kōka quiso ir y golpear a su exesposo quien estaba actuando como un idiota al recién introducido novio de su hija, pero Kagura ya estaba en el casi proceso de matar a su progenitor con la mirada.

Kazuma estaba por irse cuando ambos llegaron, la chica estaba en un trance de no querer verlo y con mirada dolida se escondía al lado de su destinado quien hacía de muralla entre el hombre y su hija, la madre de esta trataba de calmar las aguas pero terminó por despedir al hombre haciendo que este se retirara inmediatamente de la casa.

Los tres pasaron a la sala de estar donde estaban sentados sin hablar hasta que Kamui rompió el hielo—. Bueno, me iré.

— No, prefiero que también escuches Kamui-kun —ambos se llevaron la sorpresa pues no pensaron en ningún momento que quisiera compartir esto más que con su hija—, Kazuma-san vino pues quería compartirle como estabas y que ya habías encontrado a tu destinado.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con que haya conocido a mi destinado?

— Que es tu padre… y debe aceptar a la persona con la que debes de estar, o mínimamente encontrarse con él en algún momento de tu iniciada relación —la miró con sinceridad tratando de encontrar a su pequeña hija.

— Mami, sigues enamorada de él, no puedes hacerte esto, aunque sea por mi bien.

— Mi niña —le sonrió levemente—, no quiero que lo odies por lo que me hizo, es tu padre y en ningún momento quiso alejarse de ti, pero era necesario pues nuestro lazo es más grande y eres como un amplificador de éste, si él venía a verte comenzaría a caer en el vicio nuevamente de querer estar conmigo por simplemente ser mi destinado.

— Está bien —asintió—, ahora entiendo la fuerza del lazo, me encontraré con él.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Kōka salió de la habitación dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Kagura casi tambaleante enterró sus uñas en sus piernas que estaban cubiertas por unos pantalones, rápidamente el brazo de Kamui la rodeo apretándola a él haciéndole saber que no estaba sola, ni lo estaría.

A veces el lazo era tan fuerte desde tan temprana edad y podía hacer saber cosas al otro por mero contacto con su cuerpo, ahora los dos entendían cosas que se planteaban pocas veces en la sociedad, y sabían que estarían apoyándose para superar los miedos que tenía la chica en su mente, él le enseñaría que sería el único hombre en su vida que le haría llorar de ahora en adelante, y no por pena sino por felicidad.

Pues ella le enseñó en ese corto periodo que duró su amistad que habían maneras diferentes de demostrar sus sentimientos aparte de estampar sus puños en las personas.

* * *

 **Hoy creo que es un buen día, y tengo la esperanza de que mañana también lo será, bueno, último capítulo de este maravilloso fanfic que han querido bien poco he de decir, pero mi amor lo tiene eterno pues digamos que nunca creí hacer fanfic algo largo como lo es éste. No digo que se acabe pero no sé cuando subiré algunos extras que tengo por allí guardados. Nos leemos en una siguiente publicación, se cuidan. Maddo Onna-san. No olviden su review.**


End file.
